Cleopatra 2525 plot lines and characters
by Tre-Harr
Summary: this is my take on Cleopatra 2525, after finding it on youtube a few days ago, so far just putting characters and plots together before writing a full story please let me know what you think of my characters/plot lines... you must know I am not going to have Cleo being from the 21st century and that there are some changes, but it will have what I liked from the show at heart!
1. Plot lines

Plot line-

Has humanity entered into the year 2525 the Peacekeepers came, due to their actions power and control was snatched from our hands; and now humanity is now trapped in a world completely controlled by robots, Baileys.

None believe in the lies of the keepers' and in the first wave many were killed and it looked as if humanity was through.

As the Baileys conquered the surface; those who were lucky enough to survive were forced to live underground and to make it their home, as there was no home left. In the tunnels and passageways all was dark, humanity had cried a billion tears as in the initial wake they believed that their reign was through hiding in fear.

However, through the bleak there is a voice; those few who have join forces with the will to stand and survive, with the will to fight in hopes of a brand new day. Together nothing will stand in their way.

Let's keep hope alive and look forward to a day when humanity can reclaim the surface.

.  
Plot line 1 – Hel is laying down on an operating table, looking down on her is Porter, Vex and Horst. Hel is implanted with her connection with Voice and by doing so is made protector of Zone 3, as Vex and Porter have been assigned to other areas, whereas Horst as been asked by Voice to stay with Hel.

.

Plot line 2 – A few months later in a dark sector of zone three, Trake the leader of the Black Watch leads his guards into a arms buy, however it is soon clear that the deal is going south as Trake spots Jake Lawson, and realises he's been had, so orders the kill.  
On the order's of their leader, the Black Watch takes everyone out in sight. "Ah.' he laughed, as he looked down at the scene that now lay before him. 'We'll just write this off to Granger as a Black Watch bust... and maybe I'll get the chance to scrape back some credits from this damn mess after all." he ended by kicking the chest of one of the crooks his team had just killed.

Jake Lawson slowly staggered to his feet, his weapon aimed right for a member of Trake's Black Watch, Sarge. "What's it going to be?' he asked her, casting a hand down at those Trake had willingly killed. 'Is your leader's actions one's you wanna stamp your mark too?"  
Sarge slowly backs away. 'How is this different?' she thought to herself, with a shake of her head. 'How can this be different from the killing of the Baileys that forced us down here in the first place?'  
Jake slowly lowered his weapon, actually letting her walk away, thinking. 'Maybe there'll be a good day out there for her yet.'

Trake however spots her walking off and he calls for her to stop.  
Sarge clearly hears him.  
Trake then cups his hands around his mouth and calls out to her. "You can't bail out on us so easily, Sarge… Blast you, get back here.' However, Sarge doesn't stop not even for one last look back. 'Our paths will cross again damn you, our paths will cross again you mark my words!" his voice grew louder.

Eyes looked up from the floor, they zoomed in on the figure of Sarge as she walked away, suddenly there came a loud scream.  
On hearing this Trake turned his head and saw that there was one man, Mauser, who didn't seemed to be harmed by the Black Watch's blaster fire.  
"A betrayer… can this day get any worse?" To save his own skin more than his members he ordered a swift retreat.

Mauser stood up, Mauser tried to battle with his internal system, but in the end couldn't hold out as the power of the Bailey's was too strong. He gave chase, running directly after Sarge. The Baileys pass onto him information that she needs to be brought back to her tribe, and that soon she will be like you.

.

Plot line 4 - Voice senses a betrayer's movements on zone 3, Voice contact Hel, which only she can hear and communicate with.  
Hel relies their mission to Horst, and the duo to go and check it out.

Mauser backs Sarge up against the wall, his weapon primed to kill. -I have been tasked in bringing you home.-  
'A Betrayer… my life maybe snuffed out by a damn betrayer.' Sarge really couldn't believe her luck.

Sarge is inadvertently saved by Hel and Horst's weapon fire.  
Mauser lets go of Sarge, and in one fail move turns his weapon on the Voice's guards.  
In the fray, Hel and Horst are able to deactivate Mauser.

Horst is slightly pissed that they managed to save a member of the Black Watch.  
Sarge explains, "I had rather been killed by the betrayer.' she stated as she pointed to the betrayer. 'than head back to the Black Watch!" even ripping away the Black Watch's emblem before their eyes.  
Hel tells Sarge that they are involved in a war to reclaim the surface and need all the help they can get; offering her a place on their new team.

Rather than killing Mauser, Voice asks help to take a swipe of the Betrayer's memories.  
They learn that Mauser had in fact managed to override his Bailey programmed and had gotten into a bad crew to hide, it wasn't until the Bailey's had scanned Sarge that they regained control."  
Sarge looks over at Hel in shock.  
Voice orders them to take Mauser back to the headquarters, -Hel this is the first Betrayer we've come across that as ever override Bailey orders… I believe we could use his Betrayer's technology now to our own advantage.-  
Sarge excepted the place on the team, and once at the headquarters puts on her uniform colours.

.

Plot line 5 – On the morn of Cleo's 16th birthday, her father came to speak with her. He stated that he had a visitor, someone who Cleo had seen leaving their home.  
Her father stated. "Everyday I have watched you grow and mature, and have become so proud of you... now that you have come of age, my dear Cleo, it is your turn to keep hope alive... and to join Voice's guards to help in reclaiming the surface!"  
On hearing him talk about the person Voice, Cleo asked who this Voice actually was, as he had never spoke of such things ever before.  
He gladly answered in response. "Voice, my dear, is a good person... In the early days of the Bailey war, I was lucky enough to stand by her side in battle, and it was Voice who actually first introduced me to your mother.' he paused for a split second, to look touchingly up in remembrance of his lost love, before continuing. 'Therefore I'm happy to state, Cleo that Voice is the only one I've truly ever trusted and again I believe she will be the one who can lead us back to the surface!"  
Cleo was shocked at first, that her dear father was such a close friend and former ally to Voice.  
Her father gives her his blessing to fight.  
That evening Cleo is given by her father a letter for Hel in hopes she can train and join the stand.

Cleo sets of to the heart of zone 3 Sira, Cleo is excited to go, but deep down is sad to be leaving her father.

Plot line 6 - On the wishes of her father Cleo heads into Sire, to join Voice's guards. She is close now to the headquarters of Hel when she is spotted by Richen. "A true price if I ever seen!' he stated to his close companion, who just nodded in agreement. 'Well what are you waiting for? Get after her blast ya!" he snapped.  
As Cleo walks on to Sira, she is soaked by a passing car, she is so wet and complains in anger to the driver, when Richen comes out and stands before her with a grin across his face one he didn't even try to hide, as a figure sneaks up on Cleo and forces her into the car.  
"Oh my dear do not struggle… I wouldn't want to sell you off with any cuts or scars on you!"

.

Plot line 7 – Meanwhile, Voice as sent the group on their next mission; Voice needs Bailey weapons, as she wishes to figure out how these Baileys' weapons work, so that she and her teams can ultimately defeat their enemy.  
Hel the group's leader, the tough taking Sarge and veteran warrior Horst head out on the mission; all three in their uniform colours.  
Hel leads them to a shaft, that will lead them to the surface, but Hel pauses for a second.  
"What's the hold up?" questions Horst.  
Sarge looks up and touches Hel's leg. "Are you okay?"  
Hel smiles as she looks down. "Yes, lets do this!" she sounded off, trying to sound upbeat.  
They continue up the shaft and the three people emerged into a huge decaying cityscape cast in bright light, it took a few seconds for the two girls to get used to the light, Hel feeling the most disoriented, Sarge stated that she'd done a few journeys top-side, Horst showing that he was fine and ready to fight.

Now upon the surface, Hel gets accustomed to the light and open air, the trio soon sort out the attention of the heavily armoured flying robots the Bailey, Hel stating to trad carefully. The group soon crossed paths with a Bailey unit; the Bailey's are a fast and deadly robot, it springs a number of weapons and instantly opens fire straight at them.  
Sarge states that "You know I've always thought that the Bailey look rather like a giant metal bumblebee cross between some impossible mollusk."

.

Plot line 8 – They quickly activate their shields to protect themselves. Sarge and Horst distract the Bailey, while Hel tries to venture forward in her attack. In the following battle, Sarge however is shot in the exchange of blaster fire and wounded pretty bad.  
Helen unaware of her friends injury gets up close and fires a shot from her gauntlet, blasting away at the sentinel's arm cannon.  
Hel gains a direct hit, and manages to break off one of the Bailey's weaponised arms. As the Bailey backs away with sparks come out of the Bailey from the damage, she picks up the Bailey's arm cannon and places it on her back. She informs Voice that she has the weapon.  
Voice states. -Quickly now Hel, you must get out of there and return back to base, where we can analyse it... no doubt further units have been warned of your presents.-  
But then she finally sees Sarge lying on the ground badly injured, and then calls for Horst to help.

Something strange happened, for a second Horst didn't act, Hel merely put it down to shock and called again, and he jumped into life.  
They run to safety escaping further fire fight with the Bailey, However, Horst as they almost get back to the grid to the shaft, he turns on the team, showing himself to be a Betrayer; -Come to life our sleeping solder… hear your new mission… me your masters need this Hel, she is gifted her gifts shall be use full… we need you to capture her and bring her to us…-  
Hel couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, but knew she had to get away.  
Horst suddenly just turns to face Hel and Sarge. -you have gone far enough… my masters have plans for us… And I must deliver you to them.- and so opens fire on the two girls.

Hel start fighting to hold the betrayer back, as she tries to protect Sarge.

Sarge even suggesting to Hel to aim for the groin.

Hel asks in reply, "Does that work?"  
Sarge stated through a gritted smile, "Nah, it'll just make me feel better."  
Horst is strong and able to out shoot the girls.

Hel is fortunate and is able to stun Horst long enough for her to retreat with Sarge, the two women escape back down the shaft and get to safety in the underground.

.

Plot line 9 - Back underground, Hel exams her, it is clear that Sarge is in need of vital medical attention. Voice states -Hel, I am not pleased about this, the betrayer is out there… you must get this taken weapon back to the Mauser and now, this could be our only chance to turn the tide here.-

"I get that I really do,' she said into her comm-link with Voice. 'I'm sorry, Voice, but I can't Sarge needs my help and fast, she's already lost a lot of bleed and she could die… you hear me die, and I'm sorry but I'm not going to let that happen!" was her firm answer, not willing to leave her friend in the lurch.

The pair quickly go in search of the nearest meds-bay in hopes of getting the aid Sarge needs to save her life.  
As the pair enters a meds-bay.

.

Meanwhile back on the surface, Horst slowly gets to his feet, Bailey's seen hovering over him. -You still have our orders, our servant… Go forth and bring that girl to us!-

-As you command it, my masters.- bowed Horst, now showing control locality and servitude to the Baileys.

Horst jumps down the shaft he had come up along side Hel and Sarge, he was not going to let them escape him.

.

Richen who has Cleo trapped in the hospital wing and forcing to have the real doctor about to put her under antithetic. Richen hears the two girls enter, and as he tells the doctor to continue he steps out to welcome them pretending to be the doctor.

Hel states that Sarge as lost a lot of blood and needs help.

Richen eyes Sarge up and down. 'Another body for the taking… they keep falling from the sky today…' he thoughts. "And so what's it worth?!

"I beg your pardon."

"What do you have to trade? After all health isn't cheap these days."

Hel offers what she believes in the doctor help and protection.

As you can imagine Richen isn't interested at all in that. 'Ah protection, to damn with that foolish one… I'll get your friend soon enough, but let's see if I can get just a little extra.' he thought, and what did catch Richen's eye was a wooden tube that Hel has around her neck.

Wood being very unusual and rather valuable in this new underground.

Sarge shakes her head, but Hel knew that she couldn't hold onto it if it costs Sarge her life and so after removing a picture from the tube, Hel starts to hand it over to Richen.

Cleo hears that someone it there, looks up at the doctor and as he pulled the gag free Cleo cries out for their help.  
Hel frees Cleo from Richen, Cleo can't let Richen just smile his way out of this and instantly grabs the armoured weapon of the Bailey and with no actual idea of how to use it, draws on her skills and fool Richen that he was in danger.

And as Hel takes back her wooden tube Richen quickly backs away as he knows all too well he's no match for Hel.

Hel then gets a real doctor to help save Sarge, with the right treatment Sarge is soon back on her feet.

Plot line 10 – Cleo introduces herself to the pair, and as she recognises both Hel and Sarge's uniforms she explains that she was sent to join a Voice team after her father's wishes; stating that her father in fact knew Voice. Voice hears this and welcomes Cleo onto the team.  
The trio soon return to their headquarters; Mauser stepping forward as they walk in. The man quickly looks around for Horst.  
Hel informs him what had happened.  
Cleo is impressed by how attractive Mauser is, but Sarge tells her that he's in fact a robot, a former Betrayer.

Mauser states, -I am going to need time to gain anything from the Bailey weaponry… If I do get anything operational, it could be our only hope against Bailey's and their betrayers."  
Mauser immediately gets to work studying the Bailey arm.

In a moment of peace, Cleo comes to speak with Hel, and learns that sadly for the last three years together they have banded together to try and right the Baileys.

"Where did they come from?" she asked.

"Voice, states that an outside force called the peacekeepers brought them to our planet, I was young when that came and attack in the first way… my father was killed in the attack, doubt crossed by a man I'll never forget!"

"Look all you've gotta now is this, Cleo, we sadly don't know much about the Baileys, except they're very dangerous and kill anyone on the surface… and now we fight to take them down… that is why getting this weapon into our tech is important." snapped in Sarge, seeing the expression on Hel's face soften.

"Yes, with Voice's aid we and other teams are fighting to reclaim the surface, and want rest until we do so!"

"All for one and one for all!" stated Cleo, in a proud tone of voice.

Both Hel and Sarge think that's great and like that sound of that, "Maybe that can be our motto." expressed Hel.

Cleo smiles.

.

Plot line 11 – Once underground, Horst uses his memories and makes his way back to their headquarters.

Mauser continues his work, when Voice quickly contacts Hel -Hel, Horst as been spotted and making his way straight here… you must defend the lab, or he may lead more betrayers to this location.-

"We shall do all that we can, Voice, you can count on that!"

-Thank you, Hel!-

.

Hel and Sarge stood ready to fight, Cleo wished to help, "For now, I advice you stay close to Mauser, you may have gotten lucky with Richen, but you may not be ready quite yet for the likes of a Betrayer." warned Sarge.

Cleo stands by Mauser, but wished she had the chance to prove herself.

.

Meanwhile, Horst has found the lab and the betrayer suddenly blasted his way through the lad wall, which caught Cleo off guard. Horst instantly begins shooting at them with his optical sensors. -I believe he's actually after you Hel, no doubt the Bailey's she you as an important.-

Hel and Sarge battle Horst, as a betrayer he is hard to kill.

Mauser as continued to work on the Bailey's arm and manages to get one part of the blast cannon working.

Mauser gets the cannon to Hel, she takes the weapon and thanks to Mauser she is able to defeat the Betrayer.  
Plot line 12 – Sarge is truly saddened by Horst's actions and death.

However, as he no longer feels emotion, Mauser doesn't miss a beat and straight away continues his analysis of the Bailey weapons that the girls had brought back, passing this needed information to Voice, which pleased Voice greatly.  
Mauser worked hard to full incorporate the Bailey's weapon-tech into their existing arsenal.  
.

Plot line 13 - Once everything settles down, the group takes some time to relax, Voice however was still troubled by Horst's sudden attack.  
Hel understood her worries, but in turn stated reassuringly. "It appears all is fine... I had Sarge check camera surrounding the base there is no sign of threat... Maybe there was still a last drop of the true good man left inside of him that kept us free from the Bailey's and so we are in the clear, they don't know about our location."

.

Plot line 14 – Hel and Sarge were in the grounds training Cleo in weaponry. Cleo shows her skills and soon gets her own rocket-firing gauntlets.  
Cleo now stands in her uniform colours. "One for all and all for one!" the trio state as they hold their gauntlets together.  
However, their progress was being closely watched by an eager eye. "Just like I said, Creegan, members of Voice's guard." stated Richen pointing right at the three females.  
"You have clearly done well, Richen." replied Creegan, a wide pleasing grin across his face.  
Richen then stepped forward thinking it was time to strike, but Creegan held out a hand halting him. Richen turned to face his new acquaintance with a confused look on his face.  
To which Creegan merely shook his head. "Know your place, Richen… I make the orders around here... as I wish to see what I'm up against first before I strike!"  
Richen looked Creegan in the eye.  
Creegan didn't blink, didn't flinch, "Just you take your damn payment and be on your way."  
"But?"  
"I said be on your way.' Creegan snapped, as he now held out the criminal's payment and forced it into his hands. 'Go!"  
Richen just looked down at the credits for a second and then back to look directly at Creegan, then thought better of challenging him and pulled away taking the credits; and went, truly not looking all too pleased about the situation.  
"You made the right call, Richen… you made the right call! After all there are bigger games at play here!"  
"It's fine by me, Creegan… fine by me! Just you come and get me once the blonde is dead… after all I bigger plans for her, and now I can get some big credits for her parts!" Richen said this as he wished to try and save some level of face here, Creegan doesn't bit he for now let's him go, after all he had actually been the one to bring him closer to Voice.  
Creegan continued to looks down on Hel and the others, has Cleo continues to go through her training. 'Ah, I can almost hear her…' Creegan thinking about Voice. 'whispering into the girls ear, oh dear voice, oh how good it will be to stand before you once again after all this time!'  
Creegan then sounds of "Ten… that should give the guy a few minutes to get away." he then signals up to his closest follower Dryl, doesn't think twice and openly and freely followed his leaders orders.

.

Plot line 15 – Across in Zone 1, a father and daughter walked back through a tunnel to their home, Richen goes about his old ways and steps out from the shadows and takes the girl from her father's tight grasp. "You clearly stood no chance against me, old man!" he spat, as the man tried to stagger up to his feet.

Richen chooses to take the girl Carla to Elkin on Zone 3, a slaver in the shadows throughout the underground, Elkin had only keeps Richen around due to there being more to her power, than the cost of throwing him a mere handful of credits. Elkin stood sexy in fine dress and pierced almost from head-to-toe.

Elkin looked the girl over, Carla would cower and flinch at ever touch. "A promising prize indeed, Richen."

He nodded, a sure grin across his face. "Yes and from Zone 1, snatched her straight from under Granger's own backyard." he said in glee.

Elkin touched her lips. "Then name your cost for her." knowing that she could get three times as much than what she had to pay Richen.

Richen got his price, and so he handed Carla over to Elkin and without a second thought left her bar.

Plot line 16 – Dryl had caught up with Richen, Dryl sees Richen leaving the company of Elkin, he was counting his credits.

Once out of the bar, Richen's path was blocked by a figure, he looks up recognising the man to be Dryl. "What you've killed the girls already?"

Dryl shook his head in reply.

"Then what's this all about!?"

Dryl walks right up to him and before Richen could either talk his way out or talk the act was complete, Richen not even sensing the blade's entry until its was too late.

Richen fell to the ground dead.

No one inside the bar coming to his aid.

.

Plot line 17 – The father, Jenson wastes no time and comes to speak with Granger in hopes of asking for his help, however, Schrager steps forth before Jenson could speak with Granger and merely sends him on his way.

.

Not being deterred, Jenson seeks the aid of Voice, and after hearing word that his daughter had been taken to zone 3 comes to Hel for help.

At first Sarge just stated "No… these things just happen like that down here!"

Which is echoed by Voice.

Even Hel is reluctant. "We have greater battles ahead of us… betrayers to find and destroy, plans to set in motion so that we can attack the surface!"

Cleo however thinks differently, and states, "Maybe we should help him... after all what is a world on the surface if crooks like Richen are still out there willing to blacken the hope we've gained?" she is able speak to Hel and Sarge's better nature.

And it was agreed they'll help rescue Carla.

It is learnt that Richen was once in jail up on the surface.

"No doubt he'd managed to find away out of his cell and weaseled his way down here!" stated Cleo.

.

Plot line 18 – The three go to the slums of zone 3 and enter a slave trader bar; Pencees, a place Sarge knows where girls and boys are sold as slaves.

They see the girl that was taken by Richen, but they don't see the criminal anywhere inside. They learn from the bar owner that the girl is now the property of a slaver called Elkin.

.

Plot line 19 – Sarge speaks with an old acquaintance, Dlyan, she soon joins Hel and Cleo, she stated, "Look to even get close to the girl,' she singled to the many active guards around the room, all who no doubt answer to Elkin and are all carrying a weapon. 'we're going to have to play its smart, or risk losing our heads..."

"What do you have in mind, Sarge?" inquired Hel, already knowing Sarge had come up with a plan.

"We're going to have to make a play for her!"

"Go and see what you can do, Sarge!"

Sarge nods and walks up to Elkin's main table.

Hel and Cleo see her path blocked, but Elkin soon lets her by, Hel putting it down to Sarge's quick thinking.

Sarge returns again. "If we wish to get Carla then we've gotta step up to the table and enter the game... I sealed the deal and if we win then we get the girl."

"But what have we got to put up?"

"Okay so yes there's one catch.' she answers. 'One of us must offer ourselves up as a slave."

The trio sees Elkin turn to the group and in facts points at Cleo, making the choice for them.

Cleo agrees to be Hel's slave girl for the game, and acts accordingly as Hel steps up to the table and challenges Elkin to win the girl.

Elkin takes a quick liking to the hot young Cleo and welcomes Hel to the game.

.

Plot line 20 – As he hadn't heard back from the girls yet and now believing that he to do what a father must, Jenson enters the bar, straight away he sees his daughter Carla.

Sarge spots him and makes a beeline in his direction, luckily before Jenson could say anything, she takes hold of the man's arm, stating. "You're going to ruin everything if you don't hold fire!"

"But my daughter." he states, casting a hand in her direction.

"Hel and Cleo are on it!' she signalled over to the table. 'Now if you wish to see your daughter again I suggest you sit and wait." Sarge now signalling over to the many guards patrolling the room.

.

Plot line 21 – Elkin isn't one to loose and tries to rig the game after she had now lost two hands.

Hel makes one final bet even offering herself as the prise if all slaves go free, knowing that she had the game rigged Elkin agrees.

However, Elkin finds herself defeated.

Hel winks back at Elkin.

Cleo steps up on the main table and calls out "All slaves are free, leave now... go back to your life's and families!"

Elkin is truly enraged, and orders her guards to attack the women and the freed slaves.

The girl's get their weapons back and fight, Cleo even showing off the skills she's learnt by protecting the young girl Carla and her father.

.

Plot line 23 - The trio then take Elkin to the capital, where she will answer for her crimes.

Granger is truly grateful and wishes to work more closely with Voice and her network of teams. Schrager truly not happy about this.

Elkin was handed over to a confessor; the confessor sat before Elkin, where Elkin confessed her crimes. The confessor gives absolution and counsel to the criminal in hopes of changing her path.

Cleo gets Sarge and Hel to agree that saving the girl was the right thing to do.

Hel suggests, "Maybe its time we now take our skills to our main goal, fighting the Baileys and gaining back the surface before it's too late."

.

Plot line 24 – However, there plans were stopped as Creegan steps right into their headquarters without setting off a single alarm. Creegan now ready to act on his plans.

Hel, Sarge and Cleo were truly ambushed.


	2. Characters

Cleopatra 2525 character -

 **Voice** \- Zoe Evens

Voice was a key member of the initial resistance movement once the robotic forces of the Baileys arrived, however, humanity was still forced to flee underground.

From her underground bunker, she now leads the resistance to take back the surface of the planet from the Baileys in the 26th century. Though she never interacted physically with those under her command, she coordinated her efforts through a voice receptor worn by her warriors/soldiers. Voice as a full group in five of the six zones, with Granger having his own soldier's governing Zone 1.

Hel being in command of zone 3, Voice choosing Hel, because she saw something different in her from her other warriors.

One of Voice's missions is to have each group from protect the underground from invading Betrayers and to have her teams attack the surface. On one mission to take down betrayers, Hel crosses paths with a betrayer, on Voice's scan it was learnt that Mauser had in fact managed to override his Betrayer programming, Mauser now helps the team, and on a mission on the surface Voice orders Hel to gain Bailey tech, that she hopes the can use to their advantage.

.

 **Hel** – Helen Carter

Know Relative – Jacob Carter (father, believed deceased at the hands of Creegan.)

At the age of 13, Hel's life was turned upside down, peacekeepers brought to the planet the robotic forces of the Baileys, in hopes of gaining order and true control.

Hel's father joined the first wave of the resistance, and Jacob had been working with Zoe an Antony Leigh to build a world below.

Jacob lead a group of people to the nearest shaft, however their group was attack. It was clear to him that the Baileys were too powerful, and Jacob told her to run with the others stating that he would be right behind her.

Creegan was seen by Hel giving the command to the Baileys he controlled to open fire, her father was killed. And from that point on Hel nursed a deep resentment not just for the Baileys, but for Creegan as well.

Once, below the shaft was closed, Hel was taken in by Raina, she help train young Hel. And despite Raina's own goals and motives, Hel rounded out.

The pair join the resistance fighters, whose goal is to strike against the armed flying drones of the Baileys in their ongoing effort to secure the surface. Hel does well and catches the eye of Voice, showing that she had a practical and level-headed head on her shoulders, attributes Voice considered leadership qualities.

Later, Hel is now the leader of zone 3, and like other zone leaders she is connected to Voice by a colloquial receptor and with the orders of Voice Hel coordinated the team's efforts. Hel is assisted in Voice's missions by Sarge and Cleo.

Their goal is to strike against the armed flying drones of the Baileys in their ongoing effort to secure the surface.

It as truly been along time since Hel had seen the night sky, she vaguely recalls in.

 **Sarge** – Rose Shire

Know Relative – Yarrow Shire (father, deceased) Iris (mother, deceased) and Lily Shire (younger sister, believed deceased.)

Sarge had once lived in a tribe that was willing to welcome the Baileys, as the tribe's elders stated that the robotic forces must be worshipped, her father soon questioned this.

The nights after the first wave, her mother and father planned to leave, however they were killed, before he died her father told Sarge to take her sister and run. The pair were stopped by an elder, Liatris, he took hold of Lily's hand and said for them both to come back. Sarge tried to pull her sister free, but couldn't. Rather than heading back to the tribe in fear Sarge ran to the shaft. Sarge hasn't seen her sister, Lily, since she was a child.

Sarge was named Rose after the flower, and ever since she left the surface behind, Sarge as chosen to hide her true name from the others, wishing to project strength and power.

Once below in the underground earth, Sarge fell into a bad crowd and become an assassin and a member of a military unit known as Black Watch. However, she would eventually turned against her group following the action of her leader Traker and the words of Jake Lawson; and joined up with Helen Carter as agents of the Voice.

On a mission to track a betrayer, Sarge learn that her sister Lily is alive, Liatris, stated however that her sister is next to become a betrayer/linker.

 **Cleopatra** – Cleo Leigh

Know Relative – Antony Leigh (father.)

Cleo's family, Antony, along with a close few join Zoe's resistance, however, when the Baileys showed their true power, they too fled underground to escape the first wave of the Baileys.

Her father set up a life for his family in zone 2 always hoping one day to live back on the surface.

Once Cleo came of age, Antony after a visit from a stranger tells her that she must venture to zone 3 and once there to join the voice team there, it is your turn now to take a stand and fight for humanity, they will be our the answer.

Cleo leaves Zone 2 and ventures across in Zone 3, where she founds that her paths cross with Hel and Sarge as she was taken by Richen Ford who wished to cut her open and sell off her organs. Hel as on orders from Voice to take down Richen, Hel rescued Cleo and once Cleo explained who she was, Voice gladly welcomed her and gave Cleo a place on Hel's team.

.

 **Mauser** – Fritz Osoba

Know Relative – Cara Osoba (wife.)

Fritz was once an engineer who was married to a woman named Cara.

Their life was as for many was turned upside down and they were forced to life in the underground earth.

However, after the sudden death of his wife, Cara, he just couldn't bare living in a world without his love and so he willingly agreed to become a betrayer, a human who had freely stepped forward to be linked to bionic-limbs and serve the Baileys.

However, after Fritz witnessed the murderous actions of the Baileys and choice to flee.

Back under-grown he crossed paths as he hoped hide from the world with Jake, and soon he would stand face to face with Sarge and the other members of the Black Watch, and for some unknown reason to him once the link inside him saw the face of Sarge the connection to the Baileys reactivated and he was given orders to go after her.

In his controlled chase of Sarge his paths would cross with Hel, as she and Horst go after the betrayer's signal and save Sarge. As they come to save Sarge, Fritz shows that he is trying to fight the hold the Baileys have over him.

Voice states. "I never heard of a betrayer breaking free off their command, Hel this betrayer here could be of use."

It was with Voice's help he was once and for all freed from the Baileys' link, so as not to be a threat to the team.

In gratitude Fritz wishes to help the team to bring down the Baileys and to once again free humanity, and wishing now to carve a new life and existence for himself, Fritz started to go by the name of Mauser.

.

Second Characters

 **Lily Shire**

Know Relative – Yarrow Shire (father, deceased) Iris Shire (mother, deceased) and Rose Shire (sister, believed deceased.)

Lily grow up in a tribe that did not leave in the first wave of the Baileys attack, as their tribe elders actually wished to fellow the Baileys rule and power, stating to the tribe, that the Baileys are censors of Humanity and should be worshipped.

This was hard for her father to believe in, and so got ready to leave for a new life underground.

Once the elders got wind of this they planned to have Lily and Rose's parents taken to be as they saw it "Linked."

Lily left that night with her father, mother and sister Rose; the family were stopped by the elder Liatris. Bailey's came and as their father told them to run, killed her mum and dad.

Liatris gave chase on the orders of the Baileys, he manages to grab hold of Lily's arm. Rose stops and tries to pull her free. Liatris states that the right thing to do is return with him. Lily lets go of Rose's hand and goes back with Liatris, Rose leaves for the shaft, this was the hardest thing Rosa as ever done.

Through the misguided words and teachings of the elders, Lily is now willing to be a "linker," but Sarge hears of this through Liatris and comes to save her.

.

 **Granger**

Granger is the leader of Arlantis. Granger as his own guard patrolling zone 1, but allows Voice to carry out her own patrols to protect the underground, as he knows it would be too difficult a task for his soldiers to be stretched out across all 6 zones.

Granger would love for nothing else then one day to walk free on the surface once again, but his closest adviser, Schrager, had his own secret plans.

 **Marla**

Marla was once if truth be told a criminal, and was about to be shipped into space to serve for her crimes, but soon free and living in the underground she turned her life around becoming. Standing brave and true she soon became one of Granger's most trusted and gifted guards in Arlantis. Following the king's death, she makes her stand and takes up the monarch and rules well.

 **Kavilo**

Marla's aid in Arlantis, he is almost kill when Krider's manipulation of Sarge, when she comes after Marla in fear of the death of Lily.

 **Joel**

Joel was a member of Granger's guards and after his death happily stands by Marla.

After Sarge's attack on Marla's life, he is orders to capture her so she can answer for her crimes.

Joel chases after Sarge through the tunnels of zone 2.

Joel's paths cross with Cleo as she tries to hold him off, the two talk, which gives Sarge time to gain some distance, this chat also draws Joel and Cleo together.

Joel in the end had to return back to Zone 1 and state that Sarge had gotten away.

With the though of Cleo in his head, Joel heads back to his boardings, where a girl welcomes him, Joel smiles and kisses the girl. The girl, Eliza, comments that he seems distant, he states all is well.

Joel goes to sleep not knowing what to do as he couldn't ignore the strong feelings he had for her.

He joins the search again for Sarge, but truly hoping that he as the chance to cross paths with Cleo yet again. Deep down he knows he shouldn't be having feelings for Cleo in this way, but knew he can't fight them.

In the end, Hel finds Krider and forces him to tell her where he was keeping Lily.

Krider is forced to explain his actions to Joel and he is then handed to Marla.

Cleo comes to visit Joel in Arlantis, he states truthfully that he loved her from the very moment he saw her.

Eliza was seen by Cleo over his shoulder and hear her call him her sweet.

Broken hearted Cleo backs away.

.

 **Porter**

A team leader under the command of Voice, Porter is the leader of zone 2.

Porter and his team needed Hel's help when their base detected a betrayer, which means one of their team is a betrayer. The betrayer is also admitting a blocker signal so the computer system can't state which member is the betrayer.

.

 **Vex**

Another team leader under the command of Voice, Vex is in charge of zone 4.

 **Strayton**

A member of Vex's team on zone 4, he is brought up by Voice to zone 3 and take over Hel's command.

.

 **Jake Lawson**

Jake was once a member of Granger's guards in zone 1, it was his task to secretly prove that Trake and his Black Watch weren't good for the underground nor Arlantis. He set the group up in an arm's deal, which Trake soon realises has gone south. Jake in the aftermath even allows Sarge the opportunity to walk away, hoping that she can do good after all.

After Granger forced the group to disband, Jake was looking to be greatly rewarded. Besides a promotion not much more was given to him so with a coughed heart started to take for himself, a few cones here and a few gems there, all to balance things out he told himself.

He soon leaves Arlantis and pretty much looks after himself now, as fighting for 'good' as lead him nowhere.

His path would lead him needing weapons and ammo he comes back to zone 1, however, when the lab is attacked Jake find himself protecting Jerbo, a weapons technician, but all the time looking for the chance to take what he needed, that was until Hel, Sarge and Cleo come to help.

 **Jerbo**

Jerbo is a technician at a weapon's lab in Arlantis, which is under attack. Jake comes to his aid it seems, but it was soon revealed that Jake was there for his own needs.

.

Villains

 **Creegan** – George Bailey

George was once a Peacekeeper, the one who brought the Baileys to the planet, and former lover of Zoe. Once the Bailey's carried out their first wave of destruction George turns his back on the ways of the keepers and enters the underground world and starts going by the name Creegan.

Now he is a brilliant, but dangerous killer. He lacks any scruples and has a vendetta against Voice.

His methods are massively destructive and he is the team's most frequent enemy. Hel has a personal stake in bringing him to justice, as he's responsible for her family's death.

Creegan as an unusual taste in clothing; choosing to dress like an evil-looking circus clown, complete with white face, which shows a dangerous psychosis, though there is in fact a practical reason for the make-up.

.

 **The Baileys**

The Baileys are robotic sentinels that scoured the planet.

The Baileys are creations of the Peacekeepers and brought to the planet by George Bailey on the turn of the 2525.

The sentinels exterminate all life, and once humanity falls they take over the surface.

 **Betrayers**

Betrayers are humans who openly and freely step forward and offer themselves to the Baileys, then connected to Bionic-limbs and then sent underground to attack humanity, some even acting in a sleeper like state only acting on their betrayer orders when the time is right for their masters.

 **Horst**

A member of Hel's group and very close to Sarge, but he slowly lost the will to fight after a line of defeats and set backs and comes to the point that he would rather be a Betrayer.

Horst near a point of victory is given the order to turn on the team.

 **Schrager**

Schrager is apart of the same tribe as Sarge's family, who did not leave in the first wave of the Baileys attack, as the tribe misguidedly and wholeheartedly believe that the Baileys are censors of humanity and should therefore be worshipped.

Schrager is now willing to be a Betrayer, but before he can Schrager must lead the Betrayers through to Arlantis and kill Granger.

 **Liatris**

Liatris was an elder of Sarge's family tribe on the surface, before the days of the Baileys. Once the Baileys' arrived; Liatris and the other tribe elders welcomed the robots as they saw them as true creations.

Liatris agreed to be one of the first Betrayers.

Sarge catches sight of Liatris underground, the group follow him back to the tribe where they discover that Lily, Sarge's younger sister, is stepping forward to become a Betrayer.

.

 **Raina Diehal**

Raina was a former Voice team member and at one point of of Voice's closest and trust members. However those days are long gone and her actions as landed her in prison, but due to her powers of persuasion she gets the prison warden to fall in love with her and set her free.

Once she is free Raina simply kills the warden as she sees no further use for him.

Raina comes after Hel to get to Voice, but was defeated.

Raina returns and tries to turn Sarge against the group.

.

 **Trake**

Leader of the member of the Black Watch, leads the team into an army's deal, which was a set up by Jake Lawson, soon after this deal the Black Watch were forced to disband.

 **Glade**

A member of the Black Watch, Trake right hand man, even though he's considered more as the muscle of the team than the brains.

 **Krider**

A former member of the Black Watch, and in his time in the watch a love interest to Sarge.

After the watch disbanded Krider slowly crept back into Zone 1, and as clawed back some of his standing and favour. However, after hearing that Marla will takeover Granger's ruin of Zone 1, Krider isn't to please and wants her gone and so isn't above using Sarge's sister Lily to get her to do what he wishes.

 **Dlyan**

A close ally to Krider when he was in the Black Watch, but as long fled to Zone 6 in fear of arrest, however, Dlyan couldn't stay in the shadows for long and continues his old ways getting into trouble and finding deals to make a quick credit or two.

He is quite surprised when he was contacted by Krider. He informs Krider that Sarge is a member of a Voice team in Zone 3.


End file.
